One Bad Day: THE STORY
by Enigmatic Ravenna
Summary: Joker once said, "All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man into lunacy." It was, for her, rather strange. Until she was proven wrong— dead wrong; The full story of the Titans, heroes, and even villains, battle the war that was far greater than any other— a war Raven knew they were going to lose.


_Prologue:_

* * *

Dark blue eyes scanned the area as he strode along the long hallways of his home. The rays of the afternoon sun light his way, and kissed his face as he continued his journey. He reached his destination and stared at the humungous double doors. He fixed his long coat and collar, fixing his black hair, and raising his head before knocking on the door. He waited for a response before knocking again. He frowned before knocking once more and quietly opening the quarters himself.

The room was dimmed due to the heavy green curtains preventing any sun rays to come through. He observed the room before noticing the lump on the bed, which was located on the far left side of the room. He entered and quietly closed it, not wanting to interrupt the slumbering master of the room.

His footsteps were steady yet light at the same time. When he reached the bed, he saw a female with her back facing him, in a deep slumber— her lips were slightly apart, the sheets were messily tangled around her body, and her long hair was scattered on the pillow.

He slowly closed in, sitting on the bed carefully to not wake the female. He then leaned in, his hand touching her shoulders lightly, and gently shook her awake.

"Mother," he monotonously said. "Mother, wake up."

He heard a groan and pulled back when the female— his mother shifted in her sleep. A few seconds passed and he once again shook her. "Mother, please, get up." A louder groan erupted from his mother, who now turned to him while rubbing her eyes.

"Jonathan," her raspy voices whispered. "I was up all night. Let me sleep."

"I want nothing more than to let you have your rest, mother." Jonathan pulled back and stood from the bed. "But father will be returning soon, we need to get ready."

His mother sat up slowly. "He's returning today? He said he wouldn't be here until next week."

"Yes, mother. But grandfather called and sent a message that they finished their negotiations earlier so they are headed back today."

Jonathan was not fazed when his mother deadpanned him. He watched her sigh and slowly rose from the bed. "Alright. Did you already inform your brothers?"

"I have the servants pass the message. They should be attending to my brothers by now."

The woman did not answer and instead strolled towards a crib on the other side of the room, aligned to where the bed was. She pushed the see-through curtain draped around the crib aside and leaned down to check the infant in it. Jonathan then followed and settled on the side opposite to where his mother was, staring at the infant as well. He frowned before speaking, "Should I call for a servant to dress her, mother?"

His mother shook her head. "No need. I can handle it." She then gathered the infant in her arms and turned to her son. "Just have them ready our formal attires. Ready yourself as well and meet me again in the lobby at 10."

* * *

Jonathan was not surprised to see her mother, who was dressed in a royal blue, long sleeve, and low turtle-neck gown, along with his now fully awake sister to be the first one in the lobby. He quietly watched as she played with the infant with tickles and sweet murmurings of a mother to a daughter. The woman's eyes held absolute adoration and love for his sister and he could not have been more proud to have her as his mother.

He heard stories from his father when he was young. Her mother was quiet, reclusive, isolated— but beneath all of that was a woman not many men deserve. She was exotic in beauty and power. She was truly caring, and her heart could put gold to shame. She was a fierce warrior who would protect everything and everyone she loves to death. She cared for many and was ready to sacrifice anything for them— and so much more. But most of all, she was an anchor his father needed— a force he never knew he needed to overcome the trials of his life and triumphed over it.

She was a mystery his father was drawn into and a pillar that built him to the man he was today.

He snapped out of his reverie when he was almost knocked of his feet by another weight. He managed to regain his balance and turned to glare at the pair of younger boys who caused his fall.

"It was Clint's fault!" one of the pair said, pointing accusingly at the other.

Clint turned to the other boy and glared at him. " _You_ pushed me while flying! Don't turn this on me, Chris."

As Chris and Clint banter about whose fault was which, Jonathan rubbed his temple and took a step closer to them. "Twins," he started, but was ignored at the twins were getting too engrossed with their argument. He tried again and was ignored as the two began to ready themselves for physical contact. Seeing this, he raised his left hand and black energy engulfed it before it sent off to where the twins were. The twins cried in surprise when the black energy wrapped itself on their waists and levitated them almost up to the ceiling.

"The both of you," Jonathan started, "behave yourselves. Can't you have one day wherein you two wouldn't bicker over nonsense?"

"He started it!" the twins exclaimed as they pointed at each other.

"That is enough you three. Jonathan, put your brothers down. Twins, I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

The three looked ahead and saw their mother with a stern expression while carrying their sister. They muttered a soft apology and Jonathan lowered his brothers quietly. Once the twins set their feet on the ground, they quickly ran to their mother and played with their sister. Jonathan watched his brothers, thinking why on Earth they could not behave themselves. Then again, he knew his brothers were only 10 years of age, and the seven year gap between them was enough to prove that they are indeed way different from him. He just wished they could start being disciplined when it comes to their powers.

"Keep brooding like that and you'll have white hair by next year."

He narrowed his eyes, not even bothering to look at the source of the voice. "I'm not brooding." He calmly said, not taking off his eyes from his mother and siblings.

He heard a snicker. "Yeah right. Your forehead says otherwise." He whipped his head at the insulting statement and was ready to fire back a comment when another voice interrupted. "Keep pushing our brother dear's buttons and you might find yourself in a morgue, Nathaniel."

Jonathan sighed at the new voice's comment. "Don't worry, Edward. I wouldn't kill him just yet." He commented.

A young teen wearing a black slack-pants and folded long sleeved polo, snickered while the other one, wearing a gray fitted, turtle neck sweater and black slack, laughed. "Do you hear yourself, Jon?" Nathaniel asked. "Because I clearly disagree to what you said."

"So do I," Edward added as he adjusted the folds of his polo and then raised a delicate finger to the side of his eye glasses. "You clearly haven't seen yourself in a mirror when being pushed."

Jonathan opened his mouth to reply when several running footsteps were heard from the hallway. The three brothers turned to see three more boys running towards them. When the boys reached them, they were panting heavily. The oldest among the newcomers stood straight before running towards Jonathan and clinging to him. "Are we late? Did we dress formally? Is father near?" he questioned as he stare up to the older teen with genuine curiosity.

Jonathan took the young one's hand and kneeled before him. "No, Maxwell, you are not late. Yes, that was a nice choice of clothing. And no, I have no idea." He answered truthfully before standing up again and staring at the other two. "Don't go running on the hallways alright? You all might injure yourselves."

"We're sorry," the youngest of the trio said, clutching the hem of his shirt. "We were really excited to see papa again."

It was Edward who kneeled and ruffled the boy's hair. "It's alright Xavier. We are all excited for his return."

"I'm gonna show papa the trick I learned yesterday!" the middle boy said with a bright smile. He turned to Nathaniel and said, "You'll help me show it to papa right? Right?!"

Nathaniel laughed and pinched the boy's cheeks. "Sure thing, Philip. Whatever you say."

"Thanks old man!"

"Hey!"

The three teens watched as the young boys ran to their mother, who welcomed them with a warm smile. As their younger brothers gather around their mother, the three of them remained at a few distance as the scene unfold before them.

"Hey, Edward," Nathaniel asked with mischief in his voice. "Do you think you'd be this busy when you finally have a woman of your own?"

Edward choked and adjusted his glasses— a habit he had whenever caught off guard. "Of course not." He sternly exclaimed. "I'm only 15 years old, and I have no desire to think of such at a young age."

"Tch, such an adult already." Nathaniel rolled his eyes and put an arm around Edward. "You really need to get out of your library! Lighten up and loosen up a little." He added, shaking the latter a bit.

Edward frowned and escaped his brother's hold. "And you act like you have your life figured out. You're only a year older than me."

"I never said I have it figured out. I just implied that life isn't life without fun!"

As the two began to converse, Jonathan averted his stare to each of his siblings and thought about his family for a while.

A family of 11— a father, a mother, nine brothers including himself, and a sister. It was a big family indeed. Most of the time, they were at their own (well, it was certainly true for him, Nathaniel, and Edward, as the oldest of the siblings and the support of the family after their parents). The younger ones were the ones who always stick around each other. There were times however, that he found himself accompanying most of his younger brothers while their mother was busy. Nathaniel often teased him about practicing fatherhood at an early age, to which he disagreed with an elbow to the teaser's face.

He was shoved out of his thoughts when he felt himself being squished by Nathaniel and Edward to the corner. He groaned and let them lead him to wherever they wanted.

"What now?"

Nathaniel and Edward stared to their mother to make sure she was busy before turning to Jonathan. "We saw something you might be intrigued about." Edward whispered, his black locks slightly hindering his blue eyes which mirrored an unreadable emotion.

Jonathan raised his brow at his brother. "Oh? How bad did Nathaniel do this time?"

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes and pinched his older brother's arm. "That was one time. And we're serious you might wanna know."

Jonathan rubbed the sore part of his arm as Edward grabbed something from his pocket carefully. Edward looked at their mother's direction before unfolding it and holding it out to his older brother.

Jonathan quickly, but gently grabbed the piece of paper. It was an old, damage photograph. But what caught his eye was the people in it; a floating sun-skinned female with purple armor, green eyes and flowing red-hair; to her right, standing in the middle of the photo was a cybernetic organism he was _familiar_ with; in front of the female and on the left side of the mechanical man was a green-skinned teenager with a goofy smile; and on the other side was a male dawning a colourful costume and a reserved female beside him.

He pointed to the mechanical teen. "This man—" he started. "It's that relic father gave me. I'm studying his circuits."

Edward nodded. "I have the DNA samples of the green one."

"And I have the armor of the floating female here." Nathaniel added.

The three of the stared at each other with an unfamiliar pit in their stomach. When they were young, their father never let them outside. Often they would be on the quarters, playing with each other. They had tried to sneak out several times but the body guard their father appointed to guard them were too good, and their mother was angry and forbade them when she caught them once.

Before they could continue to converse, they sense a presence coming to them. Jonathan quickly hid the picture and Edward pushed Nathaniel's face. "How dare you brother! How can you be so indecent?!" he retorted as he fixed his glasses.

Jonathan frowned, going along his brother's cover. "Nathaniel, is women the only thing on your mind?"

"What?!" Nathaniel flushed in embarrassment. He knew they needed to cover their conversation, but did his brothers have to use _that_ kind of cover? "I'll have you know, that women are the least thing in my mind—"

He was cut off when Xavier, the youngest among all brothers hugged his leg and stared up at him. "Brothers, papa's here." He said quietly.

Nathaniel cooed and gathered his younger brother in his arms as the other two began to walk to their mother. They ignored their mother's piercing, questioning gaze as they positioned themselves besides her. Nathaniel placed Xavier on his shoulders and let the latter's hands rest on his head. The twins settled themselves with Edward as they stared at the door. Maxwell and Philip were in front of Jonathan and their mother, and steadied themselves to greet their father.

The doors opened and stepped in three men; One the left side was a hooded teen in a dark green mask, draped in a black cape and red Kelvar suit and black tights. On the other side was an old man draped in high collared green cloak, white undershirt and black vest donned with golden buttons and belt. On the middle was a man with a mask as well, clad in a black suit with an outstretch blue bird on his chest—

—their father.

"Papa!" Jonathan's younger brothers exclaimed as they all flew towards him.

The other two men moved aside as the man in the middle let himself be consumed by the hugs of his sons.

"Kids." Nightwing said with a smile. "I missed you! Did you behave while I was gone?"

"We did!" And so, the youngsters simultaneously converse with their father, telling their days and activities while he was away.

The three oldest brothers followed their mother as she strode forward towards Ra's al Ghul and the Robin, who was silently watching the humorous display. "Ra's, Damian." Raven greeted. Damian smirked and placed a kiss on her cheeks. "Hello, Raven. How is little Madison doing?"

Raven smiled and let Damian take the infant in her arms. "Stubborn as his father; she kept me up all night yesterday."

Ra's chuckled loudly and inched closer to Damian to see his granddaughter. "You manage to keep up with my grandson, Raven. I am sure you could do the same with Madison here."

Raven laughed. "My work is cut off for me then."

Ra's offered a smile towards Raven and turned to see Nightwing's oldest children. "Jon, Nathan, and Ed. How are you three?"

"We're okay, gramps!" Nathaniel started, slinging his arms around his siblings. "Studies are a piece of cake it now bores me."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Because it is only the basics. Ever thought of exploring a peculiar subject in mind?" he sarcastically retorted, to which Nathaniel snickered. "Don't wanna. I'm focusing on my martial arts, and powers to kick butt."

As the two siblings once again banter, Jonathan slid out of Nathaniel's arm and walked closer to his mother. "Sir, Damian, welcome back."

"Ah, so formal, Jonathan." Damian answered, amused with the fact that his adoptive brother's son had such respect for him despite being older. "Unlike his father back in the days."

Laughter was heard from the other group of people. "Speak for yourself, Damian. You're just as bratty as I was. And Jonathan here is just a well-behaved son of mine."

Damian snickered. "Please. He's acting like he's the next butler of the house."

Raven shook her head as the banter between the two Robins commenced. "Boys." She muttered beneath her breath as stepped away from the crowd and near the door. "Come, everyone. Lunch will be served in an hour. We should head to the garden and make ourselves comfortable."

The children cried out in joy and began running to the garden, pulling Ra's and Damian with them. The three oldest children then followed the suit, but Jonathan stopped before turning to his parents. He immediately whipped his head away when he saw his father swoop down to kiss his mother. While it was very known that his father was affectionate, he would rather not witness it despite the sweetness of it. He heard his father chuckled and pass him and followed his family.

He was about to follow when his mother caught his wrist. It sent chills to his spine when he felt a message being passed into his mind.

 _Meet me with your brothers after lunch. We will talk._

* * *

"What did we do?" Edward frantically asked as he paced back and forth. "Did mother say anything? Have we done something wrong? We were dressed formally, aren't we?"

"For crying out loud, Ed— I don't know." Jonathan exasperated. "I told you what she said; that was it." He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "So suck it up and calm down already. You're emotions are in a haywire and it's giving me a headache."

"Now there's something we can agree on." Nathaniel said as he rubbed his temple. "How do you managing to have a calm expression with this much tension from him, Jon? This is nuts!"

"Practice."

Nathaniel groaned.

The door to their mother's study opened. They could not help but feel afraid since their mother rarely used a stern command. Throwing aside their fear and hesitation, they entered the room and the door quickly closed once they all set foot inside.

Their mother was seated on a large couch near the piano on the right side of the room, the wall-like glass window providing her light for her book. The trio waited there, standing in front of their mother and unsure of what to do. Their mother then looked up, hair lilac locks flowing along with the motion. She closed her book and tapped the couch. The trio then proceed to obey their mother's order. Jonathan sat on their mother's right side, Edward on her left side, and Nathaniel beside Edward.

"So mom," Nathaniel casually started, curiosity now flowing out of him slowly. "How's the weather?"

If looks could kill, the young teen would have been decapitated by now as he received three icy glares. He flinched and rubbed his right elbow. "Geez, sorry for trying to lighten up the mood."

They heard their mother sigh. "Give it to me." Her voice was laced with a tone they could not describe. The three shared a look but before anyone could speak, their mother continued, "Don't even _think_ about covering it up. It's best to come clean now than later."

Once again, the three shared a look before Jonathan sighed and retrieved the photograph from his pocket and showing it to their mother. They anxiously watched her as she stared at it with a blank expression. A few moments passed, her fingers traced the outline of the photograph delicately.

The next words their mother uttered rendered them speechless.

"I remember the day this was captured." Her amethyst eyes began to overflow with reminiscence, and it turned into another emotion that made the brothers more confused. "We were only together for only a year, but apparently our chemistry as team were too great we definitely can hold on our own. Many people look up to us, have faith in us..." she trailed off, handing the photograph to her eldest. "We weren't a good team— we were a _great_ team."

"Mom," Edward swallowed, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Who are those?"

Raven leaned back on the couch, taking a deep breath. "Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy— our friends; our family— the Titans."

The three leaned in, ready to hear the story that seemed to be buried too deep in their mother's heart—

—a story long locked up.

"— before that _bad_ _day_."

* * *

 **Author's note: Prologue is here! My laptop was broken and ALL MY FILES ARE GONE. So I really had to start from the beginning. Anyways, here's the prologue for One Bad Day. I hope you enjoy! Please review and you can ask anything if you're confused about something from this chapter. Thank you!**

 **I'm not sure when I can update since I'm rebooting another story of mine BUT I can guarantee that I'll upload more than one chapter next time I update the story. I really hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**


End file.
